battlerealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Hordeling/@comment-26376787-20150604045301/@comment-173.73.88.103-20160331121420
I'm not as hyperbolic as you, but I agree that there exist two "easy ways" to win the last Dragon & Serpent Missions: Serpent: (1) Rush to the Wolf base at the East side & wife them out with Kenji & Shinja & the Necromancer (piece of cake). (2) defense your base, piece of cake again: only on very narrow path to your base & the Necromancer is absurdly resistant against damage. (3) Build a keep & hire Koril & Vetkin. (4) Order Vetkin to run to the Wolf-base on the Central mesa. You can easily tell which one is the Wolf's main base, the only one with Watchtowers. (5) Go to Mesa's Northeast corner. Grayback will appear. Let Vetkin enegage Grayback & take hits, Teleport Koril there to damage & kill him. Grayback shall go down after a while. (6) Deefend your base againt Hordeling until the Nightvol shows up to be killed. Victory! Dragon: (1) Destroy the 1st Watch tower you see (2) Build your base by the rice field. (3) Turtle in your base. At your base's southeastern corner. station archers there, backed up by geisha (I recommend 3 or 4) to heal them. Build a Watchtower at the ford so that when Lotus units rush in, you will stun them & use your warriors to mob them up. Hold out until you can train some Geisha build a Keep and hire Arah, Tao, Gaihla & six Ninja. (4) Don't go out through the east ford. But go as far north as possible with Kenji, Kazan, Arah, Tao, Gaihla, & your six ninja. (4b) I recommend that you hold out until you have gotten 10 Yangs. this should be relatively easy because the Lotus will attack you very many times, giving your many opportunities to collect yangs & strengthen your Heroes. (5) From the northwestern corner, carefully advance your Heroes-Ninja team eastward, Destroy all 6 Watchtowers. (6) You can house 50 units in the missions. So you will have very many warriors to defend your base. You can even send a few samurai & kabuki archers, & geisha along with your heroes' team for more healing, defense, & offense. (7) Once you'll've reached the Northeastern corner. Turn south. Tell Arah to shoot a Zen Arrow across the river. This will reveal the Main lotus base & Zymeth will show up. (8) Wait for Zymeth to cross the river. Tell Arah to enegae Zymeth 1on1. She will win regardless whether she have 1 yang or 10 yangs. The Nightvol reveals himself (9) Use Kenji to kill all 5 Hordelings then move your heroes' team to the Lotus base at the Map's center. Hordeling will appear & indiscriminately attack both your base & all lotus base. Sneak your heroes in while the Lotus units are being distracted & torn to shreds by Hordelings. meanwhile your base's defenders will mop up any approaching Hordelings. (9b) If you'd already had 10 Yangs, then only Kenji would be enough. (10) Wait at the cliff (the once with a Lotus Forge) for the Nightvol to appear. Kill him! "All hail the Dragon!"